Another Kartie Story
by GirlInTheMirror121
Summary: Sequel to "A Kartie Story". This chapter in their lives together briefly highlights their college years, and then delves into parenthood. Will Kurt and Artie stay together forever? Will they survive raising children? Read to find out. DISCONTINUED.
1. Kurt Hummel Abrams

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: So, this is the sequel to A Kartie Story! This will follow their college years briefly, but mostly focus on them raising children. I'm also working on a Klaine story (Oh Simple Thing, Where Have You Gone?) if you're interested in that. So whether you're interested in Kartie or Klaine, I will satisfy your hunger! Oh, and please review this (and my other stories!).**

"I'm so glad we're married," Kurt sighed happily as he and Artie flew back home for the summer.

"Me, too," Artie took Kurt's hand. Kurt closed his eyes in content. Suddenly, they flew open.

"Oh, shit," he whispered.

Artie wiggled in his seat. "What is it?"

"Our parents don't know," Kurt whispered, turning pale.

Artie frowned. "Oh. Right."

Kurt moaned. "What are we gonna do?"

Artie squeezed Kurt's hand. "You know my mom will be fine with it. My dad will be too."

Kurt turned even paler, resembling a ghost. "Burt's gonna kill me. He sends me to New York for school and I come back with a husband. A husband! Married!"

Artie chuckled. "I'm sure if we calmly explain to Burt what we did, and that it's totally legal, he'll be cool with it. It might take him awhile to come around, but he will. And Carole loves me, so I know she'll already be like, preparing the guest room for me or something."

Kurt attempted a smile. "Carole does dote on you…but what about the gang? Finn? Rachel? Puck? What'll they say?"

"Kurt, relax. You're worrying about this way too much. Look, we know what we did was right. We love each other, and that's all that matters."

Kurt smiled sadly. "You're right. I love you, and I love being married to you." He leaned over and gave Artie a peck on the cheek.

"I love you, too," Artie kissed him back.

"Oh, God, I'm so nervous. I think I'm gonna puke," Kurt groaned as they made their way to the baggage claim.

* * *

><p>"Kurt! Artie! Over here!" a familiar voice called.<p>

Kurt whirled around. "Finn!" He ran forward and hugged his stepbrother, Artie following in his chair.

"Good to see you, man," Finn clapped Kurt on the back. "You, too, Artie," he gave Artie a wave. "Dad's at work, and Carole's waiting in the car. Come on, let's grab your bags and go."

* * *

><p>"Dad? Um, can I talk to you and Carole in the living room?" It was later that night, and the Hummel-Hudson household had just finished eating a welcome home dinner.<p>

"Sure, buddy," Burt followed his son.

"I…I…I…don't know how to tell you this," Kurt stammered. "But I…I…I'm not Kurt Hummel anymore."

A crease formed between Burt's eyebrows. "What do you mean?" Carole interjected.

Finn gave his brother an encouraging nod; Artie had let him in on the secret earlier.

Kurt took a deep breath. "I'm Kurt Hummel…Abrams."

Carole let out a cry of joy and rushed to embrace her stepson. "That's wonderful news, honey!"

Burt sat like a stone. "You got married?"

Kurt shuddered, but broke away from his stepmother so that he could face his father.

"Yes. Just yesterday. In Boston. It's…it's totally legal, Dad, and…and _I_ asked _him_…Mercedes and Tina were there…it was just too perfect, I…"

Burt silenced him with a glare. "I sent you away to school to study, and you come back married. You're eighteen, Kurt! How do you know you wanna be with Artie for the rest of your life, when you might change your mind tomorrow? I know you've been best friends since you were four, but marriage? That's a serious commitment, Kurt, and I don't know if you're ready for that yet."

Tears began to stream down Kurt's face. "But daddy, I love him!"

Carole stepped in. "Now, honey, I know it seems like a hasty decision, but Kurt is a mature, responsible young man now, and so is Artie. Frankly, I couldn't be happier for the boys."

Finn jumped in. "Yeah, Burt, it's totally cool with me. Artie's a real neat brother-in-law."

Burt threw up his hands. "Whatever. If you're really sure about this, Kurt, I guess I have to accept it. It _is_ legal after all, so there's nothing I can do about that. I can't give you my blessings yet, though."

Kurt sniffled. "As…as long as you accept us, Dad."

"You're my son, Kurt. And you know Artie's always been like a second son to me. I'm just saying you're a bit too young to be married."

Kurt sniffled again, and Finn came over, putting his arms around his stepbrother. "I think it's cool that you did this on your own, Kurt. That takes a lot of balls. No pun intended."

Kurt giggled. "Thanks, Finn. I think I'll go call Mercedes now and give her the update. Do you mind not mentioning this to anyone yet? I'm going to do it in a super special way. I think. Or something."

* * *

><p><strong>Facebook<strong>

**Kurt Hummel **is now **married** to **Artie Abrams**

265 people **like **this

**Mercedes 'Diva' Jones: **YAY!

**Brittany S. Pierce: **Wait, boys can get married?

**Santana Lopez: **Of course they can, Britt.

**Tina Cohen-Chang: **Aww, so glad I was there :-)

**Finn Hudson: **YEAH LITTLE BRO! GET IT!

**Noah 'Puck' Puckerman: **PARTY TIME!

**Artie Abrams-Hummel: **I love you 3

**Kurt Hummel-Abrams: **I love you, too 3


	2. Maybe Baby

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: I know this chapter is a bit short, but I just need a set-up to Kurt and Artie being parents. I really don't know what to write for their college years, and I'd like to focus on parenthood, so we're going to take a little trip through time. Oh, and thank you, Ms. A. Abrams for helping me with the parenting situation!  
><strong>_**Three years later**_

"I can't believe we're college graduates already," Kurt whispered to Artie as he snuggled up to him on the plane ride back home to Lima.

"Yeah, I know. It seems like just yesterday I met you."

Kurt laid his head on Artie's shoulder, lacing their fingers together. "Do you know when I first fell in love with you?"

Artie smiled. "Do tell me."

"It was when I heard that there had been an accident, and that you were in the hospital. The first thing I thought of was you. I thought of you before I thought of my mother. I asked about you first. I remember snuggling in bed with you, and telling you that we'd always be friends. That's when I first knew I loved you as more than friends."

"Aww," Artie leaned his head against Kurt's. "I knew I loved you when I called you crying that one time, and you stayed on the phone with me until I fell asleep."

Kurt frowned. "When was this?"

"When my grandmother died, back in 6th grade."

"Oh, yeah." Kurt shifted in his seat a little. "Artie?"

"Yes, baby?"

Kurt blushed. Even after three years of marriage and six years of dating, Artie could still make him blush like they were just staring out. "I was thinking…now that we're no longer in school…maybe we could have…little feet pitter-pattering in our future home?"

"Sure. I've always wanted a dog," Artie deadpanned.

"I was talking about children," Kurt pouted.

Artie chuckled. "I know, Kurt. I'd love children, and I did promise that we'd have children after we got married."

Kurt looked up at him happily. "So you're ready to be a daddy?"

Artie kissed him on the forehead. "Yes, I'm ready if you're ready."

Kurt let out a squeal of delight. "We're gonna be daddies!"

* * *

><p>"Kurt, come here for a moment," Burt called to his son. Kurt sat down at the kitchen table with his father. "Now that you're a college graduate, it's time I gave you a gift." Kurt looked puzzled. "Your mother left you a lot of money when she died, Kurt." Burt wrote down a sum of money on a piece of paper and showed it to his son. Kurt's eyes widened in surprise. "I know," Burt said. "And Carole and I would like to contribute to this, just a little bit. It's time you and Artie got your own place."<p>

Kurt leaped from the table and threw his arms around his dad. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" he cried.

"Now, that money is enough to buy you a small house and pay for the first year or so. If you want, we can go house-hunting tomorrow…"

"Yes, yes, absolutely!" Kurt started jumping up and down. "Oh, I'll go call Artie right now! Thanks so much dad, love you!" he ran to his room to call his husband.

* * *

><p>"So are we going to adopt or are we going to have a surrogate?" Artie asked, pressing the phone to his ear.<p>

"I think a surrogate would be a bit easier than adopting, especially in Ohio," Kurt admitted.

"But who would we get to do it?"

"I want it to be someone I know," Kurt said softly. "One of our friends, maybe." Suddenly, he gasped. "Mercedes."

Artie creased his brow. "Mercedes? You want her to be the mother of our child?"

"Yeah," Kurt said. "You know Rachel won't, or Quinn. Santana's out, and so is Brittany. And I'd choose Tina in a heartbeat, but I don't think Mike would appreciate her being pregnant with a child that wasn't his. Mercedes would totally do it if we asked." There was a pause as Artie mulled it over. "Think about it, honey. The baby would be a beautiful bi-racial child. Not to mention, he or she would be musically talented, and they'd have an amazing sense of fashion."

Artie laughed. "Okay, okay. If it means that much to you, Kurt, we can call Mercedes tomorr-" he heard the familiar click of three-way calling. "Or right now."

"Hush, Artie, it's now or never!"

Mercedes picked up. "Hey, Kurt!"

"Hey, Mercy! Artie's on the line, too."

"Hi, Artie," Mercedes said warmly. "What's up, guys?"

"We have a favor to ask of you," Kurt said slowly.

Mercedes sighed. "What kind of favor?"

"Um, we were wondering, um," Artie stammered.

"We were wondering if you'd have the honor of being the mother to our child," Kurt blurted out.

"What?"

"The mother of our child," Kurt said slowly. "Would you…would you be the mother of my and Artie's child?"

"Are y'all crazy?"

"Kurt feels as if you'd be the perfect choice, and I have to agree with him. Mercedes, it's only nine months. You could be the baby's godmother, and take him or her on shopping trips. You mean a lot to the both of us…you were at our wedding!"

"Please please please please?" Kurt begged.

Mercedes laughed. "Guys, guys…of course I will."

Kurt screamed in joy, and Artie held the phone away from his ear.

"Oh, thank you, thank you!" Kurt squeaked.

"Thanks, Mercedes."

"Anything for my best friend and his hubby," Mercedes said. "But I will have to be pampered, of course…"

"Anything you want, anything!" Kurt said excitedly. "Oh, I'm so excited now! I'm gonna tell Dad and Carole!" the phone clicked, and Artie laughed.

"Dad, Dad, Dad! Carole!" Kurt ran downstairs and banged into Finn.

"Whoa, little bro. Slow down. What's going on?"

"Family meeting!" Kurt dashed into the living room, where he found Burt and Carole watching _The Late Show_.

"Kurt?" Carole looked up. "We heard screaming. What is it?"

"You, sit down," Kurt steered Finn to the couch. "I have big news!"

"You're already married, Kurt. What could this possibly be about?" Burt looked amused.

"Artie and I are gonna be daddies!"

Finn's eyes widened. "Whoa. How?"

"Mercedes agreed to be a surrogate! Isn't this great? Dad, you're gonna have grandkids!"

"Slow down, Kurt," Burt stood up. "You're just out of college, and you're already planning on children?"

"Well, it'll probably take awhile before the in vitro actually works," Kurt admitted. "But, not to worry, Artie already has a job lined up, as do I."

"I think this is wonderful," Carole embraced her stepson. "Oh, we have so much to plan! Once you two settle into a house, we need to paint the nursery, and start buying furniture, and clothes, and choose the name of the baby, and…"

Kurt laughed. "Carole! It's going to be about a year or two until the baby's actually here!"

"Planning a baby takes a lot of work," she reminded him. "I mean, look at your brother."

Finn ignored her comment, and smiled. "I'm going to be a step-uncle?"

"Yep!" Kurt bounced up and down on his toes.

"Sweet! If it's a dude, I'm totally gonna teach him how to play football."

"Are you sure this is what you and Artie both want, Kurt?" Burt asked.

"Yes. We're positive. We want to raise kids of our own. Who says we can't?"

"No one, Kurt. It's just…like Carole said, raising a baby is hard work. And you're only twenty-one, Kurt."

"We can do it," Kurt hugged his step-family one more time before heading upstairs to look up houses for sale in the area.


	3. IVF

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: There need not really be a note for this chapter. All we need to know is that this will probably be short, but the point will get across. I also just read **_**Sing You Home **_**by Jodi Picoult, which is helping me write the IVF parts of this story. I highly recommend that book, by the way. **

"Mr. Hummel-Abrams? We're ready for you now." Kurt, Artie, and Mercedes followed the nurse into one of the rooms at the in vitro clinic. "In here," she gestured to an inviting room. Kurt and Mercedes took the two chairs in front of the desk, and Artie rolled up next to Kurt's side. "So. Tell me why you're here."

"Well," Artie cleared his throat. "My partner and I want biological children of our own, if it's possible. And we'd like to have our close friend, Mercedes Jones, to be the mother."

Kurt nodded. "Yes. I've always wanted children, and I'd love if they were biological. I mean, I don't have any problems with adoption, but I thought, perhaps, that in vitro would be a bit easier for a couple like…well, like us."

The councilor scribbled some notes down. "And you're Mercedes?"

"Yes," Mercedes said. "I've known Kurt and Artie for six years now. Kurt's one of my closest friends, and I love him dearly. Artie, too. I was actually one of the witnesses at their wedding."

The councilor looked up. "So you two are legally married?"

Artie produced their marriage certificate. "Yes. We got married in Boston four years ago." He handed it to the councilor with a hint of pride on his face.

"Well," she smiled. "That certainly makes things earlier. Mercedes, are you sure you'd want to gestate this child for Kurt and Arthur?"

"I'd love nothing more. This is the best gift I could ever give to these great guys."

"And would you state, in your best opinion, that they would make, to their best abilities, good parents?"

Mercedes broke into a wide smile. "They would make great parents."

Kurt let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "I have a question," he said tentatively. "Would…how…how much would the baby look like Artie and I, and how much would it look like Mercedes?"

"Well," the councilor began. "That would depend. We can make it go either way, although for an African-American woman to give birth to a baby with your very pale skintone would be quite rare. In my best guess, it would have tanned or brown skin, sort of in the middle of the road between the two of you—or, in this case, three."

"That sounds great," Artie breathed. "When can we begin the treatments?"

"I'll have to file the paperwork soon, but I'd say most likely within the next few months. I'm sure you'll be approved, though. You both seem like fine young men with good heads on your shoulders, and Mercedes is a lovely woman. I wish all three of you the best of luck. I'll give you a call when we're ready."

_**Three months later**_

"Yes?" Kurt answered the phone. "This is Kurt Hummel-Abrams speaking, and who is this?"

"This is Mary over at the IVF clinic. I have good news for you!"

Kurt tightened his grip on the phone. "What is it?"

"You've been approved! You can start-"

Kurt didn't hear anything after "approved". His ears started buzzing, and his knees went wobbly. He forced himself to come back to Earth.

"—so when can you come in?"

"Tomorrow," Kurt said eagerly. "We'll come in tomorrow."

* * *

><p>"Oh, I'm so excited," Kurt bounced on his toes in the elevator. "I wonder what he or she will look like. I wonder what his or her name will be. I wonder…"<br>"Kurt," Mercedes laughed. "I have to get pregnant first!"

"Oh. Right." Kurt stopped bouncing. "Well, let's get you pregnant!" The elevator stopped off at their floor, and they stepped out.

"I'll need a sperm sample from both of you," the nurse said. "And I'll need to see Mercedes in my room to harvest some of her eggs. Kurt, you can step into this room. Artie, you can go in the one next door. I need you both to fill up the cup in the paper bag, if you can. Then, just deposit it through the slot in the room. Be sure to label the cup," she warned. "We don't want you having any mix-ups."

Kurt blushed as he ducked into one room, watching Artie wheel in next door. Kurt closed the door behind him and looked around. He saw some issues of _Playboy_, and some porn videos. He sighed; of course this would cater to heterosexual couples. How would he ever do this? His phone blipped with a text.

**Artie: **How are you doing?

**Kurt: **Not so well, you?

**Artie: **Thinking of you. If you were in here with me right now, this is what I'd do to you.

Artie proceeded to tell Kurt _exactly_ what he'd do to him. Kurt, needless to say, was able to fill up the entire sample cup easily. Blushing, he wrote his name on it, and slipped it through the slot as instructed. He met Artie back in the hallway.

"If you're real good," Artie whispered. "I'll make everything I said come true."

Kurt squeaked. "Artie, we're in a public place!"

Artie laughed. "So? It's like, practically a sex place. And if this is a public place, well, I just masturbated in public, and so did you."

Kurt had nothing to say to that. Instead, he wandered into the waiting room to wait for Mercedes. She came out a little while later, followed by Mary, their councilor.

"Well," she said. "I've started Mercedes on the shots required for the process. She'll need to have them done once a day like clockwork. From what she tells me, she lives alone?"

Kurt nodded, confused. "Someone will have to go over there every day to assist her with the injections."

Kurt paled. "I'll do them," Artie volunteered, knowing Kurt was squeamish around needles.

"Thanks," Kurt whispered.

"Don't worry," Mary said with a friendly smile. "You'll be holding that baby in your arms before you know it."


	4. You're Having

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: So…no reviews, eh? Oh, well. I guess since the rise of Klaine, people aren't into Kartie as much anymore. It's okay, though. I'm still going to write this for those of you still reading. And those reading but not reviewing…review!**

_**Six months later**_

"Hey, Kurt, put Artie on the other line," Mercedes said on the phone with her best friend.

"One sec. He's reading _Scientific Monthly_, and it's almost impossible to pry him away from that. ARTIE!" Kurt yelled.

"What?" Mercedes could hear Artie yell back.

"PICK UP THE PHONE," Kurt screamed.

Mercedes laughed. "Chill, Kurt. You don't have to scream."

"Yo, Mercedes, Artie here."

Mercedes laughed. "I have some big news for you two." She heard a yelp. "What was that?"

"Kurt has my arm in a death grip," Artie groaned.

"Sorry," Kurt loosened his grip on his husband. "What was the news, Mercedes?"

"I'm pregnant!"

Kurt let out a scream that nearly shattered Artie's eardrums.

"I think he just hit that high F," Artie joked, taking a jab at Kurt's unusually high vocal range.

"Are you sure, Mercy?" Kurt said breathlessly. "I mean, are you _sure_?"

"Yes," she said. "I went to the doctor today and everything. I am most definitely pregnant with your child. Well, it's yours, too, Artie."

Artie thought his face was going to break in two, for he was smiling so hard. "We're going to be fathers in nine months," he said in disbelief.

"Eight," Mercedes corrected him.

"Oh my God," Kurt muttered, his heart rate finally coming down. "I…I can't believe it! How do you feel?"

"A bit nervous," Mercedes admitted. "But excited."

"I'm going to call Dad and Carole now! You go get some rest, mama!"

Mercedes laughed. "Tell them I said hi. I'm going to try not to puke up my toast."

Artie chuckled. "Drink some peppermint tea. My mom said it helps with morning sickness."

"Thanks, Artie. Congrats, you guys!"

"Okay Mercedes love you bye!" Kurt hung up the phone and immediately dialed home. He still wasn't used to living in his own house with Artie yet, even though they'd been living there for a few months now. "Come on, pick up," he begged the ringing phone. "Hey, honey," Carole picked up. "What's going on?"

"Mercedes is pregnant!" Kurt blurted out happily, and Artie shook his head.

Carole let out a scream. "Oh, that's wonderful! Hold on, I'll get Burt…"

"Carole was screaming. What's up, buddy?"

"I'm going to be a daddy in eight months!"

"Kurt…are you…she's pregnant?"

"Yes," Kurt giggled. "It's confirmed. She went to the doctor today and everything!"

Burt choked back a sob. "I'm going to be a grandfather," he mused.

"Wait, I'm going to be an uncle?" Kurt heard Finn's voice in the background.

"Yes, Finn, you're going to be an uncle," Kurt called to him.

"YEAAAH!" Finn whooped.

Kurt laughed. "Glad he's happy about it. What about you, Dad? Are you happy?"

"I couldn't be happier for you, son. Artie, too. Congratulations, my boy. You're going to make an amazing father."

"You really think so?" Kurt brushed a tear of happiness away.

"Of course. You're your mother's boy, Kurt. She would've…she would've loved to have been here right now."

Kurt felt another tear come. "I miss her so much."

Artie took his hand. "I have an idea," he whispered.

"I'll talk to you later, Kurt," Burt seemed to have heard Artie.

"Bye, Dad," Kurt hung up. "So what was your idea?"

"You'll find out in eight months," Artie had a mysterious smirk on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two months later…<strong>_

"I can't believe we get to find out if it's a boy or girl today," Kurt jumped up and down in the elevator.

"Kurt, stop jumping," Artie begged. "You're making the elevator car shake."

"I'm!" Jump. "Just!" Jump. "So excited!"

"Calm down, Kurt," Mercedes warned. "Or I'll puke on your new sweater."

Kurt stopped jumping. "I hope it's a girl. I'd love a girl. I'd take her shopping at least once a week, and bring her up on show tunes and coordinate our outfits and-"

"I kind of want a boy," Artie said wistfully, bringing Kurt out of his fantasy.

"A boy would be nice," Kurt said thoughtfully. "But I really want a daughter."

"What do you want, Mercedes?" Artie asked.

"I don't really mind what it is, as long as it's healthy," she said. Girl, boy, gay, straight, I will love him or her as just as much as I love you guys.

Kurt patted Mercedes's tummy as they sat in the waiting room. "Hi there. I'm your daddy. Well, one of your daddies, anyway. I'm Daddy Kurt. And I love you very much, and I can't wait to see you today."

"And I'm Papa Artie," Artie said, holding hands with Kurt. "I'm your other daddy. I also can't wait to see you and hear your heartbeat for the first time."

"Mercedes Jones?" the nurse called. "Come on back." Kurt grabbed Artie's chair and pushed it along. "So is one of these gentlemen your husband?" the nurse asked, preparing the sonogram machine.

"Oh, no," Mercedes said. "They're married, actually. To each other. This is their baby that I'm carrying."

"How sweet," the nurse fiddled with the machine. "First time seeing the baby?" she asked the boys.

"Yes," Kurt said, squeezing Artie's hand. "I'm excited. Really excited."

"Me, too," Artie agreed.

"Well, let's get started!" the nurse put the gel on Mercedes's stomach. She moved the sonogram wand around for a few moments. "I have good news," she smiled. "Do you want to find out what you're having?"

Kurt nodded, thinking he was going to burst.

"You're having…."

**Cliffhanger! I know, I'm so mean. Also, a note about the timeline of this chapter. When Mercedes calls the boys with the news, she is one month pregnant, almost in her second month. She is between three and four months at that doctor's visit.**


	5. Twins!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: So only one person is reviewing this…and all these alerts? Oh, do review. Thanks to Mrs. Unusual-in-Groovy-Ways for helping me come up with the baby name!**

Kurt woke up on the floor of the doctor's office. "Wh…what happened?" he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Is…is the baby okay? Is Mercedes okay?"

"Mercedes is fine," Artie says.

"Then what happened?" Kurt felt dizzy.

"You passed out," Artie grimaced. "Upon learning that, well, we're having twins."

Kurt turned a new shade of pale. "T…t…twins?" he squeaked. "We're…we're…we're having twins?"

The doctor chuckled. "It's not the first time a new father has passed out during a sonogram. But yes, you're having twins. A boy and a girl, actually. Congratulations!"

"A girl," Kurt marveled. "A girl."

"And a boy," Artie added. "We both get what we want."

"A girl," Kurt said again. "I'm having a daughter."

"And a son," Artie reminded him.

Mercedes looked worried. "Aren't there…complications…with having twins?"

"Well, yes, but no more than there are with any other IVF pregnancy. You might have to go on bedrest in your seventh month, but as long as you eat right and keep up with your doctor's appointments and medications, you should be fine."

"Okay," she breathed a sigh of relief. "I can't believe it. Twins!"

"Twins," Artie said.

"Twins," Kurt whispered.

* * *

><p>"Let's make a deal," Kurt said, buried in baby name books. "I'll let you name my daughter if you let me name your son."<p>

"Deal," Artie nodded.

"Here, take a book," Kurt slid one towards him.

"No, I've got the perfect name already."

"Oh?" Kurt's eyebrows went up in surprise.

Artie sighed. "It was supposed to be a secret until the birth."

Kurt leaned forward, anticipating the "but".

"But," Artie said. "Your birthday is tomorrow, so consider this to be your birthday present."

"Okay," Kurt closed the book he was skimming through. "Go ahead. What is this fabulous name you were planning on giving my daughter?"

"You can't go back now, Kurt. This is the name she will have. No disagreeing. What you hear now is what you get."

"Okay, okay, just tell me!" Kurt said impatiently.

Artie sighed. "Raina," he said quietly.

"Raina," Kurt paled. "My mother's name…"

"Yes," Artie nodded. "Kurt, I…your mother was such a wonderful, beautiful woman. I know how close you were to her, and I saw how much she loved you."

Kurt felt a tear plop onto the book that was in front of him. "I love it," he said finally.

"And get this," Artie rushed on. "It means 'queen' in Latin."

"Queen," Kurt whispered. "That's beautiful, and perfect. Thank you, Artie."

"You're not mad? I thought you'd be more against my naming your daughter after your dead mother."

"No, no, I'm not mad," Kurt reassured him. "I'm…I'm happy, really. It's not what I would've named her, but…I think it's right…to name her after my mom. It's…it's a new way of keeping her memory alive. And if she's anything like her grandmother was…"

"She'll be an amazing woman someday," Artie finished for him.

"Yes," Kurt sniffled. "She will. I mean, look who she has for a family."

Artie smiled. "So Raina it is?"

"Raina it is," Kurt agreed.

* * *

><p>"Artie, Artie, Artie!" Kurt tore through the house.<p>

"In the den, Kurt!"

"Oh. Artie, Artie, Artie!" Kurt ran into the den.

"What?" Artie rolled his eyes in fake exasperation.

"I found the perfect name for your son. It's both sturdy AND adorable."

"Manly and sweet. Hmm. Let me hear it," Artie managed to tear himself away from his computer game.

"Cameron!" Kurt cried.

"Cameron?"

"Yes. Cameron. It's Gaelic for 'crooked nose'. It's a cute name, and at the same time, it's manly and tough."

"Cameron Abrams-Hummel. Huh. I like that," Artie said.

"Cameron and Raina," Kurt said definitively. "Our twins."

"I still can't believe we've having twins," Artie murmured.

"Yeah, it's pretty crazy," Kurt admitted. "I mean, we both wanted two, but who knew that we'd get two at once?"

"Did you ever tell your dad?"

"Oh, crap," Kurt's eyes widened. "I forgot to call him!" He jumped up and ran to get the phone, bringing it over to where Artie was sitting. "I'm putting this on speaker," he dialed the number.

"Hi, Kurt. What's up, buddy?"

"Dad, I have exciting news," Kurt trilled. "Artie's here, too. You're on speaker."

"Hi, Artie. How are you?"

"I'm great, sir."

"So what's this exciting news, Kurt?"

Kurt paused for dramatic effect. "We went to the doctor with Mercedes the other day, and…"

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he could hear Carole call in the background.

"It's twins!" Kurt yelled.

"Oh my God," Burt muttered.

"What?"

"It's twins," the boys heard him tell Carole.

"Oh my God!" she picked up the phone. "Twins? Really?"

"Yes," Artie said. "A boy and a girl."

"Oh!" Carole gasped. "This is so exciting!"

"What's exciting?" Finn's voice broke in from the background.

"Hey, uncle, we're having twins!"

"Like…as in two?"

"As in two," Kurt giggled.

"Sweet. Boys, right?"

"A boy and a girl," Kurt said.

"We've already picked out the names," Artie jumped in.

"Hold on, I'm putting you on speakerphone, boys…there," Burt said. "Now, go on."

"Well, we made a deal. I would pick the boy's name, and Artie would pick out the girl's name."

"Start with the boy," Finn called.

"The boy's name will be Cameron," Kurt said.

"Cool," Finn said. "And the girl?"

"Raina," Artie said softly.

Burt choked back a sob. "Your mother would've been so proud," he whispered.

"She's watching over you boys," Carole said. "She really is."

"Wait, I don't get it," Finn said, confused.

"Raina was Kurt's mother's name," Carole said gently.

"Oh. That's real nice, then," Finn told them.

"Raina and Cameron," Artie said.

"I can't wait to meet them," Burt was finally able to say.

"We'll show you the sonograms the next time you see us," Kurt promised.

"Congratulations again, boys. We'll talk to you soon."

"Bye," they said, and Kurt hung up.

"I love you," Artie said.

"I love you, too."


	6. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Still only one person reviewing this…what happened to the reviewers from the first story? What happened to the many of you who put alerts/favorites on this? Oh, well. It's not my best work, but it's certainly not my worst. Also, I am jumping to the birth just because I don't know what else to write for the pregnancy.**

"Kurt," Artie said calmly. "Mercedes just called."

"Oh?" Kurt set the groceries on the table. "How is she?"

"Um, well, she just went to the hospital…"

"Oh my God," Kurt almost dropped the milk he was holding. "Is she okay? Are the babies okay?"

"They're fine," Artie reassured him. "She's um, going into labor. Right now."

Kurt staggered. "Right now?" He went pale, suddenly feeling queasy, knowing that his babies would be in his arms in less than forty-eight hours.

"Yes. I was just waiting for you to get home. Because you know, I kind of can't drive myself."

Kurt hurriedly put the frozen foods away so that they wouldn't spoil, his mind on autopilot. "Gotta call Burt and Carole and Finn," he muttered.

"Already did," Artie smiled. "And my parents. They're meeting us at the hospital."

"Let's go," Kurt grabbed his coat and his keys.

* * *

><p>"Mercedes!" Kurt rushed into her hospital room.<p>

"How are you doing?" Artie rolled in close at Kurt's heels.

"Not too bad so far," she said. "The contractions are maybe seven or eight minutes apart."

Kurt slumped against the wall. "I'm not sure if I'm ready for this."

"Don't faint on me again, white boy," Mercedes laughed.

"Is that a needle in your arm?"

"Don't tell me you're needle-phobic," Artie teased gently.

"M'not a fan of needles," Kurt turned chalk white.

"Oh, God," Artie rolled his eyes. Kurt slid into a chair and closed his eyes.

"We're here!" Carole, Burt, and Finn rushed in.

"How're you doing, Mercedes?" Finn asked.

"I'm having a baby. Two babies, Finn. How do you think I'm doing?"

"I dunno," Finn shrugged. "Can I like, get you something?"

"Considering Kurt's about to pass out, and Artie probably can't reach, I'd love some ice."

"Gotcha," Finn ran out to get a cup of ice.

"Hey, sweetie," Carole went over to give Mercedes a hug. "Are you holding up okay?"

"Pretty good, Carole. Thanks for being here. I needed, you know, a woman who's been through this before."

"I didn't have twins," Carole reminded her. "Just Finn."

"Oh, I know. Still, at least you've been—ooh," she groaned. "Another contraction."

Artie rolled over and squeezed her hand. "Squeeze as hard as you have to," he told her.

Kurt had his head between his knees. "Good to see you're talking this well," Burt joked. "Don't worry, buddy. I nearly passed out when your mother was having you."

Kurt raised his head, looked at his father, and said something in French that nobody else understood.

* * *

><p>Within the next few hours, the contractions came faster and harder.<p>

"Remind me again," Mercedes said after a particularly intense contraction. "Why I'm doing this for you, Kurt."

"Because you love me?" he suggested.

"Oh, after this, I don't think I do," she groaned, clutching the sheets.

Kurt whimpered and hid behind Finn. "Chill, bro, once the kids are out, she'll be fine."

"Finn, can we, um, talk to you out in the hall real quick?" Artie piped up.

"Yeah, sure," Finn looked sweetly confused.

"Keep an eye on her, Carole," Kurt called over his shoulder as they went out of the room.

"Artie and I have talked it over," Kurt said. "And we'd like you to be Cameron's godfather."

"G…godfather?" Finn asked. "Really? Wouldn't you rather…?"

"You're my brother, Finn. You'd be the perfect godfather to Cameron. You can teach him to play football or whatever. There's no one else I'd rather have be the godfather of my son. Well, really, Artie's son."

"But I'd love to have you be his godfather," Artie said quickly. "We've always been pals, Finn. And you're Kurt's stepbrother. Why not?"

"Sure," Finn grinned. "But who's going to be his godmother?"

"Tina," Artie said. "See, you and Tina are going to be Cameron's godparents…"

"…and Rachel and Blaine are going to be Raina's godparents."

"Oh, cool," Finn nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "You know, I'm real flattered and all that you asked me to do this."

"So you'll do it?"

"Of course," Finn said. "What kind of stepbrother would I be if I said no?"

Kurt hugged him. "Thanks, Finn," he whispered.

"Anything for you, Kurt."

"KURT!" They heard Mercedes scream. "GET YOUR GAY WHITE ASS IN HERE."

Kurt paled, but hurried into the room. "Y-y-yes, Mercedes?"

"I HATE YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!"

Kurt turned and tried to run, but was blocked by Artie. "Why aren't you yelling at Artie?" Kurt whimpered.

"It was YOUR IDEA," Mercedes yelled.

Kurt sighed. "Please tell me that she's almost ready to go," he begged the nurse who had come by to check in.

"Actually," the nurse said. "She's just about at ten centimeters."

"Which means?" Finn asked, not knowing anything about having babies.

"She's ready to be rolled into the OR."

"Wait, why the OR?" Artie asked.

"Trust me, it's easier to have a C-section with twins, rather than delivering vaginally. It's also safer for the babies, in case one's breeched."

"Breech?" Kurt paled for the forty-sixth time that day.

"I'm sure everything's fine," the nurse reassured him. "Are you ready Mercedes?"

"Just get them out," she said through gritted teeth.

"I think I'm going to faint," Kurt whimpered.

"Due to your wheelchair, we can't let you in the OR," the nurse told Artie apologetically. "But if you'd like your partner to go in, you can wait right here, and we'll bring the babies to you as soon as they're cleaned off."

"I'll go in, if I can," Finn volunteered.

"And you are?"

"His stepbrother," Finn gestured towards Kurt. "And one of the babies' godfathers." He cast a glance at Kurt, who looked as if he was going to pass out again. "Besides," he whispered to the nurse. "He might need me, you know, in case he faints."

"All right," the nurse gave them both scrubs. "Suit up, and follow me."

Artie gave Kurt a quick kiss. "Tell our babies that I'll see them soon."

Kurt nodded numbly. "Come on," Finn dragged him by the arm. "Let's go say hi to your kids."

Kurt nearly fainted as he saw the doctor slice open Mercedes's womb. Finn managed to catch him before he hit the floor. "Oh, no you don't," he said, pulling Kurt back to his feet.

"Say hello to your daughter," the nurse held up Raina.

"Oh, my God," Kurt took a shaky step over towards her. "H…hi," he breathed. He watched breathlessly as she was cleaned off and wrapped up in a blanket. The nurse handed her over, and Kurt gasped. "She's beautiful," he whispered. "Hi, Raina. I'm your daddy. Well, one of them. And this is your Uncle Finn," Finn looked over his shoulder.

"And here's your son," the nurse held up Cameron.

"Ohhh," Kurt moaned softly. "Artie would've loved to have been in here."

"I'll take him," Finn said. "I'm his godfather." The nurse handed him over. "Um, how do I…? Oh," he mimicked Kurt's actions. "Hey, Cameron," he said. "I'm your Uncle Finn. And, well your godfather. I'm gonna teach you how to play football, and basketball, and baseball, and…"

"Oh, hush," Kurt chuckled. The nurses took the babies back. Kurt rushed to Mercedes's side as she came around. "Great job, mama," he told her. "They're…they're beautiful."

"Thanks," she said, exhausted from the drugs. "And sorry I yelled at you."

"It's okay," he stroked her hair. "You just rest up." He and Finn dashed out into the waiting room, where Artie was wheeling nervously back and forth.

"They're fine," Finn announced.

"Raina was six pounds, two ounces, and Cameron was six pounds, six ounces," Kurt said. "They're so beautiful, Artie, the most beautiful babies you've ever seen. I can't wait for you to meet them. You, too, dad and Carole."

"Oh, Kurt," Artie said as Kurt threw his arms around him. "I can't believe it."

"Me, either," Kurt said, eyes filling with tears. "Me either, baby."

* * *

><p>"Oh, God," Artie breathed, looking in on his children in the nursery window.<p>

"Would you like to hold them?" the nurse asked. "I feel bad that you didn't get to be in the delivery room."

"Yes," Artie said. "I'd love to finally meet my children."

"Here," the nurse handed over Cameron.

"My son," Artie felt a lump in his throat. "Hi, son. I'm your dad. Well, one of your dads. I…I can't believe I'm holding you right now. You're so…"

"Beautiful?" Kurt suggested, holding Raina. "And this is your daughter, Artie."

"She looks like us," Artie laughed. "Just like the perfect combination of the three of us."

"Cam looks like you," Kurt smiled. "Except he has my nose."

"Can we switch?" Artie chuckled.

"Sure," Kurt carefully took his son in exchange for his daughter.

"Wow," Artie said. "Actually, now that I think about it, she looks like your mother."

Kurt choked back a sob. "You really think so?"

"Honey, I see that picture of the two of you every day. She looks like your mother, Kurt."

Kurt felt a tear trickle down his cheek. "Thank you," he mouthed.

"I love you," Artie said. "I love you, and I love our new little family.

"I love you, too," Kurt whispered.


	7. Homecoming

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Inner Strength**

**Note: Basically just a filler chapter. The song that Kurt sings to his daughter is "Inner Strength", by Hilary Duff. **

"They're so beautiful," Kurt gazed down on his twins.

"Kurt!" He whirled around to find Rachel standing in the door to Mercedes's room.

"Rachel!" He ran up to her to give her a hug.

"I'm so happy for you," she said.

"Thanks. But wait, what are you doing here? I thought you were auditioning in New York."

"Well," Rachel said, letting go of Kurt. "As soon as I heard that Mercedes was on her way to the hospital," she made her way to her friend's bedside, "I had to fly out here for a few days." She peered down at the side-by-side bassinettes. "Oh, they're precious! What are the names?"

"Raina is in the pink cap, and Cameron in the blue," Mercedes explained. "I'm so glad you're here, Rachel."

"Me, too, actually," Kurt admitted. "Because I wanted to know if you were interested in maybe being Raina's godmother."

Rachel, who had been cooing over the babies, turned around in surprise. "You really mean that, Kurt?"

"I can't think of anyone better to be the godmother to my daughter. I want you to make a Broadway babe out of her yet. Make her a fabulous diva. Teach her how to sing. Think you can do it?"

Rachel looked at Raina's tiny face intently. "I think I can do just that." She smiled down at the newborn. "Yes, I see the diva in her already. She looks like you, Kurt."

Kurt flushed with pride. "So you'll do it?"

Rachel grinned. "Of course." She hugged Kurt again. "May I hold her?" Kurt gently lifted Raina up and handed her over. "Hi," Rachel whispered. "I'm your Auntie Rachel. Can you say 'Barbra'?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "She's a day old, Auntie."

"Oh, right," Rachel said, embarrassed. "I have two dads, too," she said to the baby. "And yours are probably among the best you'll find."

* * *

><p>"Heyyy," Tina walked in a few hours later with a giant balloon. "Can you believe I had to go to five different stores to find a 'it's twins' balloon?" Mercedes cracked up and embraced her best friend.<p>

Artie rolled up her one-handedly. "So glad you came, Tina," he said softly. "Kurt just ran out for dinner."

Tina nodded. "Congrats, papa," she smiled. "Oh, is this Cameron?" she asked, gesturing to the babe that was sleeping in Artie's arms.

"Yes," Artie held him up for her to see.

"Wow, he's gorgeous. Kurt's nose, but the rest of him is pure Mercedes." She took the cocoa-skinned boy from his father. "So who are the godparents?" she asked curiously.

"Finn and you, actually," Artie said.

"Wait…_I'm_ the godmother?"

"Duh," Mercedes called from the bed. "Girl, you didn't think you weren't going to be involved, did you?"

Tina's eyes flooded with tears. "Thanks, guys. I'll try my hardest to be the best Aunt Tina there ever could be."

* * *

><p>Kurt was trying to sleep in the uncomfortable hospital chair when his phone vibrated with a new text.<p>

**WarBler: Saw your status update. Congrats!**

**KurtLizH: Why, Blaine Anderson! Long time no talk.**

**WarBler: I know, sorry. Can I call you?**

**KurtLizH: Sure!**

The phone vibrated again moments later, and Blaine's number flashed across the screen. Kurt picked up. "Hey," he whispered. "Where are you?"

"Florida," Blaine said. "I'm trying to get a job with Disney. You know, performing there. How are the babies? And Mercedes?"

"Healthy and happy," Kurt smiled, settling in the chair a bit more. "Raina and Cameron. Raina's older. And, um, well…"

"What is it? Kurt Hummel, I know when you're beating around the bush."

"Hummel-Abrams," Kurt corrected Blaine for the hundredth time. Blaine didn't like to acknowledge the "Abrams" very much. Kurt suspected that Blaine never really got over Kurt, and was jealous that Artie had him for himself. "And I was wondering," Kurt continued. "If you would possibly want to be, I don't know, her goddad."

Blaine chuckled. "Of course I will. I saw the pictures on Facebook that your husb—that Artie posted. She's great. And Rachel just posted that she's the godmom. Classic."

Kurt let out a strained laugh. "Yeah, well…"

"Don't worry, Kurt. Raina will be well-dressed. I'll make sure Rachel doesn't force her into a hideous animal sweater. Oh, and when I babysit, I'll be sure to read her the latest issue of _Vogue_ before bed."

Kurt let out a hearty laugh. "Deal!" 

* * *

><p>"Welcome home," Kurt trilled, flinging open the door to his and Artie's quaint one-story house. He carried Raina to the nursery, Artie at his heels with Cameron. Kurt gently pushed open the door, revealing a room with sunny yellow walls. There was a diaper changing station that was adjustable as to accommodate Artie. Matching white cribs were set up along either wall. Pictures of fairytale characters and of the family were hanging up. "This is where you'll be living," Kurt said happily. "At least, in a month, you will. For now, you'll sleep in our room." Raina yawned. "You've had a big day. And look, it's naptime," Kurt glanced at the Mother Goose clock. He slipped next door to his and Artie's room to lay her down in one of the bassinettes that sat there. "There," he whispered as she closed her eyes.<p>

"Can you take Cam?" Artie called. "I've gotta go to the bathroom."

"Sure," Kurt held the baby boy. Instantly, Cameron began to cry. "Oh no, what did I do?" Kurt asked frantically. He quickly checked the diaper. Dry.

"He's probably hungry," Artie yelled from the bathroom.

"Right," Kurt called back, darting to the kitchen. He warmed up the bottle and attempted to feed Cameron. He kept crying.

"Here, let me try," Artie wheeled into the room. As soon as he took his son, Cameron stopped crying.

"My own son hates me," Kurt slumped into a chair.

"Oh, hush. Look, you've barely slept in four days. Go take a nap." Kurt retired to the bedroom with a sigh. Artie smiled down at his boy, who was gurgling away happily. "What do you saw we go update your dad's Facebook status?" More happy baby noises. Artie managed to make his way into the den. He logged onto the social networking website.

**Artie Abrams-Hummel: Is holding his beautiful son, Cameron Isaac Abrams-Hummel. All is wonderful :-)**

* * *

><p>Kurt settled into the rocking chair with his daughter. The chair had belonged to his grandmother, who had rocked Kurt's mother in it. Kurt's mother, in turn, had used it with Kurt himself. Now, he was using it with his own daughter, his mother's namesake. He felt as if everything was coming full-circle. He looked down upon Raina with the fondness only a parent can have for their newborn child. Rocking her gently, he held her and began singing in a soft, melodic tone.<p>

_Gotta find your inner strength  
><em>_If you can't, then just throw life away  
><em>_Gotta learn to rely on you  
><em>_Beauty, strength, and wisdom, too  
><em>_You're beautiful inside and out  
><em>_Lead a great life without a doubt  
><em>_Don't need a man to make things fair  
><em>'_Cause more than likely, he won't be there  
><em>_Listen, girl, gotta know it's true  
><em>_In the end, all you've got is you_

Kurt felt tears in his eyes as he sang to his child. He could only wish the best life for her, that she would grow up to be a strong, beautiful woman, just like the woman she was named after. Raina looked up at her daddy with wide, hazel eyes. "Eyes just like your other dad," Kurt smiled. "The eyes I fell in love with." Raina looked at him intently, as if she were grasping every word that Kurt was saying. "I love you so much already," Kurt whispered. "And I will always love you." Kurt could've sworn that he saw Raina form "I love you" with her mouth. It certainly was in her eyes.


	8. Dragons, Unicorns, and Firsts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: This is more or less the first year. Each chapter from here on out will be more or less a year in their lives up until the babies graduate high school. Here we go!**

"Baby…screaming…get it," Kurt groaned, burying his head under his pillow.

"I would, babe, but I kind of can't get up on my own."

Kurt shot Artie a death glare from underneath his goose pillow, but dragged himself out of the bed, looking at the clock. 1:34 a.m. "Okay, okay, what is it now?" he rubbed his eyes, lifting Raina out of her bassinette. She whimpered. "Wet diaper," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Let's go get you changed," he carried her off to the nursery. He set her down on the changing table, steadying her with one hand as he reached for a fresh diaper. "You're lucky I love you, little girl," he grumbled as he swiftly changed her. "Thank God I took those parenting classes and can diaper a baby like an expert." Raina cooed up at him sweetly. "Oh, _now_ you act like a sweetie-pie," Kurt teased her. "There, all set. Let's get you back to bed," he started to carry her off. She fussed, reaching her chubby arms towards the rocking chair. "You want to rock?" Kurt asked. He sat down in the chair carefully and began to rock back and forth. She yawned and fell asleep almost instantly. Kurt giggled. "Just like your father," he whispered as he took her back to his room, laying her down gently, making sure she didn't wake. Then, he climbed back into bed and wrapped an arm around his husband. "You owe me," he muttered into Artie's ear.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm finally meeting my goddaughter," Blaine said excitedly as Kurt picked him up from the airport.<p>

"Well, it's about time you did!" Kurt said. "I take it things didn't go well in Florida?"

"They wanted too much from me. I'd rather be closer to home, to her. I can't be a very good Uncle Blaine if I'm down in Florida all the time, especially if her Aunt Rachel is living in New York."

Kurt smiled. "That's very thoughtful of you, Blaine."

"I brought presents, too," Blaine looked back at his suitcase. "For both of them, but, um, a special one for Raina."

"Oh?" Kurt raised his eyebrows. "What'd you get them?"

"You'll see," Blaine teased. "It's a secret."

"Come on, just tell me! She's my daughter!"

"And she's _my_ goddaughter. It's her present, her surprise."

"You suck," Kurt pouted, but laughed a little. "Please tell me it's not a hideous animal sweater, though."

"That's Rachel's territory, Kurt, not mine. You know I abhor animal sweaters."

"Right," Kurt said. "Anyway, here we are, home sweet home," he turned into the driveway.

"Quaint," Blaine nodded approvingly. "I'm just going to get the presents out my suitcase, okay?" Kurt nodded, and Blaine did so.

"Oh, I approve of the wrapping paper. Very chic," Kurt commented on the cheetah and zebra print wrapped presents.

"Why, thank you. I knew you'd approve!" Blaine followed Kurt into the house.

"Artie, I'm home!" Kurt called out.

"In the nursery," Artie called back.

"This way," Kurt led Blaine into the sunny yellow room. "And how are my babies?" Kurt cooed, smiling down at the one-month olds.

"Artie," Blaine nodded.

"Blaine," Artie bowed his head in return. "Okay, so they're both dry, just changed both of their diapers—not fun, by the way, your little girl is a fussbudget—so they should be good for at least…two hours," Artie cracked.

Blaine took a tentative step forward. "So…which one is…?"

"Here," Kurt scooped up Raina, holding her out for Blaine to see.

"Oh," Blaine breathed. "She looks like you, Kurt." He looked at Kurt with newfound tears in his eyes. "And she's mine?"

"In a way, yes," Kurt said, giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Can I hold her?"

Kurt nodded, and Blaine put the presents on the floor in exchange for his godchild. Instantly, Raina reached out a tiny fist and bopped Blaine in the nose. "That's my girl," Kurt chuckled as Blaine looked down at her, dumbfounded.

"Gosh, I hope she likes her present, then," Blaine joked.

"Can I open it?" Kurt squirmed. He loved opening presents, even if they weren't for him. It's not like Raina could've opened them herself.

"Knock yourself out," Blaine stared at his goddaughter, oblivious.

"Yay!" Kurt reached for the cheetah print one, opening it eagerly. "It's a…a…" he held it up.

"A stuffed dragon?" Artie burst out laughing. "Ah man, that's awesome!"

"You bought…my daughter…a _stuffed dragon_?" Kurt held it up gingerly, as if it might come to life at any moment and spit fire at him.

"I know, isn't it awesome?"

"Aren't you sure it's not…Cameron's…gift?" Kurt eyed it carefully.

"Nope," Blaine grinned. "Hey Artie, open Cam's gift, if you want."

"Cool," Artie said as Kurt tossed the zebra-striped gift box over. He opened it and burst out laughing. "You got my son a purple unicorn?"

"Aww, that's so cute!" Kurt squealed, rushing over to hug it. "See, now why couldn't _this_ be Raina's present?"

"Because I want them to be liberated, silly! And no fair switching them after I left. Raina gets the green dragon, and Cameron gets the purple unicorn." Raina spotted the dragon on the floor and made burbling noises. "See? She likes it," Blaine smirked. Kurt picked it up and held it for her to see. She gave him her best baby smile.

"I can't believe…she likes it," Kurt groaned.

Artie rolled over to Cameron's crib and showed him the unicorn. Cam gurgled, reaching out for it. "Hey, I think he wants it," Artie carefully placed it in the crib. Cameron grabbed at it happily.

"My children are so weird already," Kurt hid his face in his hands.

* * *

><p>"You guys deserve a date night. Don't worry, I've got everything covered."<p>

"…are you sure?"

"Kurt, you've been taking care of these kids for six months solid now. Go out with Artie for dinner. Heck, treat yourself to a movie, too!"

"And I can trust you to take care of my children?"

"I've got it, man! You two go have fun!"

"Okay, but I'll have my cell on, in case…Artie, too…"

"Oh, just shut up and go," Kurt was pushed out the door with his husband rolling behind him.

"Finally alone," Finn closed and locked the door. "Okay, so what do I do now?" He wandered into the nursery. "Hey, guys. Uncle Finn's babysitting tonight!" Cam gave him a big smile, while Raina looked at him curiously, as if she didn't trust him to watch her for a few hours. "Come on, Rae, don't give me that look," Finn begged. "That's the look your Aunt Rachel gives me all the time. I'll give you, um, I'll give you something real nice. I'll let you stay up late. Just stop giving me that glare! I swear, you take after Kurt more than I thought…" She began to wail at the top of her lungs. "And you're loud, like your mom and Aunt and father," Finn grimaced. "Okay…what's…what's wrong?" he picked her up as if she were about to break. "Oh, God," he got a whiff of the problem. "This is gonna be a long night…"

* * *

><p>"So why'd we leave your brother with our kids again?"<p>

"Because he's their uncle?"

_Blip, bleep._

**Finn: How do u change a diaper again?**

Kurt sighed. "On second note…"

**Kurt: Ask mom, you do-do.**

Artie laughed. "And you were saying…?"

* * *

><p>"Come to daddy," Kurt clapped his hands. "Come on, Cam. Come to daddy!"<p>

Cam gave Kurt a little smile and plopped back down on the floor, still holding the coffee table. Kurt sighed. Raina gave Cameron a look as if to say 'watch this' and picked herself up. Holding the table with one hand, she toddled her way over to her daddy, one step at a time. "Artie! Artie, come here! Rae's walking!"

Artie wheeled in quickly. "She is?"

"Look," Kurt said. "Come to daddy, Rae!" Raina continued her step-by-step approach.

"Oh my gosh," Artie smiled. "She's so cute. How's Cam progressing?"

"He can stand up, but walking seems to be a bit of a problem for him," Kurt admitted. Raina finally made her way into Kurt's open arms for a hug.

"Awww," Kurt hugged her gently.

"Come on, Cam," Artie tried. "You can do it!" Cam sat stubbornly on the floor. Raina toddled back over to her brother, inch by inch. She reached her free hand down towards his, her other hand steadying herself on the table. In a moment of pure sibling bonding, Raina pulled Cameron up by the hand, helping him stand. She talked in their baby language to him, encouraging him along. With a worried, yet studious look on his face, Cameron made his way over to Kurt, step by slow, tiny step.

"Oh, my God," Kurt whispered, his eyes overflowing with tears. He quickly grabbed the camera from the table, snapping pictures as the twins made their way to their fathers hand in hand.

* * *

><p>"I'm heeeeeeeeerrrrrreeeee," Rachel called as she entered the backyard.<p>

Kurt rolled his eyes. "I can see that. Hey, Rach," he embraced her.

"I brought presents!" she held up two gift bags.

"Well, that is the point of a birthday party," Kurt laughed. "Just set them on the table, over there. Pretty much everyone's here already." He watched Rachel skip off to the gift table and surveyed the crowd. So many familiar faces; Tina, Blaine, Finn, Lauren, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Brittany…even Mr. Schuester showed up for this event. Kurt smiled to himself. He couldn't believe that his beautiful babies were born a year ago already. Raina toddled up to him, still a bit unsteady on her feet, but swiftly making progress.

"Ku, Ku," she babbled, her special way of saying "Kurt".

Kurt laughed, swinging her up into her arms. "Looking more like me every day," he joked, ruffling her brown hair. "Hey," he looked down, spotting Cameron hugging his leg. "Where's your dad?"

"Da," Cam pointed towards the big oak tree in the yard.

Kurt giggled. "That's right." He shifted Raina to one arm and picked Cameron up with the other, carrying them both over to Artie. "Your son got away," he slid Cam onto Artie's lap.

"He wanted to see you. He kept yelling 'dada, dada,' in my ear."

Kurt chuckled. "Well, what do you say we serve the cake?" Raina clapped her hands together. "Someone agrees," he smiled. The cake was cut by Carole as Kurt settled the twins into their high chairs. "For you, my little angel," Kurt set a piece in front of Raina. "And one for you," setting one in front of Cameron. Raina smashed her fist into her cake immediately, smearing frosting all over her face.

"Awww," everyone cooed in unison.

Cam ate his cake slowly, pinching off a bit at a time and popping it into his mouth carefully. Raina looked at him like he was from another planet. She reached over and globbed some frosting on his cheek. Cameron gave her a 'bitch, please,' look.

"That's my boy!" Artie crowed proudly.

"Open my presents now!" Rachel cried.

"Fine," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Go get them." Rachel brought them over. "I made them especially for the twins," she smiled.

"Oh," Kurt gave her a tentative grin. He carefully reached in the first bag and pulled something woolly out.

"Homemade sweaters!"

"Oh, how…nice, Rachel," Kurt refrained from making a face.

"See, Rae's has a bunny on it, and Cam's has a dog," she explained.

"I'll um, I'll have them wear those in the winter for sure. Uh, thanks, Rachel." Kurt made a mental note to hide them as soon as he could.

Artie saw the look on Kurt's face and rolled over to the iPod dock. "Let's get this party started!"

"Thank you," Kurt mouthed gratefully.

"Anytime," Artie whispered back.


	9. Bluh and Fee

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**Note: Anyway, so let's just continue on with this dealie. This is their first full year (age 1 up to age 2). Cuteness ahead! Leave me a review, dears.**

**Age One**

"Bluh bluh bluh," Raina babbled happily.

"What's she trying to say?" Artie asked curiously.

"I think she might want her Uncle Blaine," Kurt smiled fondly.

Raina's eyes lit up. "Bluh!"

"No. Da-da," Kurt laughed, pointing to himself.

"Bluh!"

"Da-da," Kurt reiterated.

Raina let out a baby chortle. "Bluh!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Oh, whatever. I know Uncle Blaine spoils you, but I'm Daddy!"

"Da?" Cameron piped up from his spot on the floor.

"That's my boy," Artie patted his head gently.

"How is it that he knows who you are and asks for you by name, yet my daughter insists on calling me by her godfather's name?"

"Cam's smart," Artie smirked.

"Are you saying Rae's not smart?" Kurt put his hands on his hips.

"Rae, where's Dad?" Artie called to her.

"Da!" She pointed at him.

"And where's Daddy?"

She shrugged and went to hug Kurt's leg. "Bluh."

Kurt sighed. "Fine, I'll go call Bluh and see if he'll come over."

* * *

><p>"Emergency numbers are on the fridge," Kurt called as he went out the door for work. "And they go to bed at seven-thirty, understand?"<p>

"Of course," Rachel smiled sweetly. "Go on, those theatre kids can't teach themselves." She closed the door behind Kurt, turning to face the babies that were toddling around the hallway. "Don't worry, Auntie Rachel is here!"

"Ray-ray?" Cameron piped up.

"That's right," Rachel bent down to see him. Cameron hid behind his sister. "Aw, you're shy. Just like your father," she chuckled. "Come on, let's go see if your Uncle Finn wants to come over and help me."

"Unca Fee?" Raina grinned.

"Yes, Unca Fee," Rachel smiled, dialing his number.

Finn was over there in twenty minutes. "Did someone call for an Uncle Finn?"

"UNCA FEEE!" Raina tackled his leg.

"Hey, squirt," he picked her up. "Where's Cam?"

"In the living room," Rachel called. "We're playing with his blue ball."

"Come on, Rae. Let's go play ball with your brother and Aunt."

"Ba?"

"Yep," Finn said, carrying her to the airy room. He set her down on the floor, and she scampered over to Rachel, flinging her chubby arms around her.  
>"Aww," Rachel hugged her back. "Do you want to play ball with us?"<p>

"Ba," Raina nodded. Rachel rolled the ball to her gently. Raina rolled it to Cameron. They played that way for a few minutes, while Finn was getting bored. "Hey, Cam," he said, picking up the ball. "Try catching it." He carefully tossed it to him. Cam let it fall at his feet. "Aw, come on," Finn said as his godson stared at the ball as if it were a bug. Cam whimpered and hugged his stuffed unicorn.

"Finn, leave him alone," Rachel rolled her eyes. "He doesn't want to play catch."

"But all boys love catch," Finn pouted.

"Not all boys," Rachel said quietly in a reminder of Finn's own brother.

"Well, Kurt's different," Finn rolled his eyes. "Cam's cool. Come on, throw it to me!"

Cam shook his head and hugged the unicorn, which had been christened "Mr. Purple", tightly. "Mahhpurrr," he babbled.

"Whatever," Finn said. "Hey!" He felt the ball bonk him on the side of the head. Raina giggled. "Did you do that?" Finn demanded, smiling. Raina let out a happy-baby laugh. Rachel stifled a chuckle. "Well, well, well," Finn threw the ball back to her. "You might be the coolest baby ever, Rae."

* * *

><p>"Ohh, I can't believe they're turning two," Kurt sniffled. "They grow up so fast."<p>

"Yeah," Artie said softly as he set the food out on the table. "I'm worried about Cam, though. He's just so quiet, and he doesn't seem to be as…developed…as Rae is."

Kurt shrugged. "I wouldn't worry about it just yet. Maybe he's just shy. Maybe he feels overshadowed by his sister."

"At least he doesn't lug a green dragon around wherever he goes," Artie smirked.

"Curse the day Blaine brought that for her," Kurt muttered. Raina had been unhealthily attached to her stuffed dragon, "Bee-bee", since she had received it from her Uncle Blaine. Kurt didn't know what the attraction was, or why she would call a green dragon "Bee-bee". Still, he loved her just the same.

"I love our little family of four," Artie reached for Kurt's hand. "Two kids, a boy and a girl, and two parents. So what if they have two dads? It's pretty cool, actually."

"Yeah," Kurt said quietly. "And they have a beautiful birth mother. And a two sets of loving grandparents, and two sets of godparents." Kurt turned to look at Raina, who was toddling around the room laughing. "She'll never know her," Kurt whispered.

"Who?"

"Raina. She'll never know who she was named after. I mean, when she's old enough, I'll tell her, but she'll never meet her real grandmother. And my mom…she never lived long enough to…see her grandkids…her beautiful, wonderful, amazing grandchildren…"

"Maybe we should bring them to see her," Artie squeezed his hand.

"Bring two-year-olds to a cemetery? No. Maybe in a few years, but…not right now. I did see her the other day…the day I told you I was going to the store…I stopped on my way home and brought some pictures to show her."

"What did she say?" Artie said softly.

"I think she was proud," Kurt said around the lump in his throat. "I think she was proud of me. Of us. Especially when I told her that you named our daughter after her."

"You told her that?" Artie smiled.

Kurt choked out a sob. "Can we please not talk about this anymore?"

Artie looked stung. Kurt usually didn't mind talking about his mother, but he seemed to be upset about it today. He decided to leave it alone.

"Dad?" Cam toddled over to him. "Dad okay?"

"Yeah," Artie said to him. "Dad's okay."

"Love Dad," Cam reached up for a hug.

"Love you too, Cam."


End file.
